blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Daisy56
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bunnyboo50 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyboo50 (Talk) 13:02, August 11, 2010 RE:Helloz Who are you? What's your name. Are you nice or your a girl with an attuitude of some kind. Plus, I saw on your talk page a picture of Bubbles so you might like Bubbles. Leave a message on My Talk Page. Questions So your like a tomboy. Are you shy? Well my favorite characters of the Powerpuff Girls is all three of them. My favorite Rowdyruff Boy is Boomer, and my favorite powerpunk girl is Brat. You seem nice. Plus, are you the creator of The Powerpuff Girls Wiki you seem to be the only user ever seen on it. Please leave message on My Talk Page Oh, how old are you? Craig might recreate the powerpuff girls series to being 2 years older. Please a message on my talk page, Oh I See Your a random person? Well there will be couples of The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time: Brick + Blossom: on and off relationship Boomer + Bubbles: open relationship Butch + Buttercup: shy relationship I like the relationship between the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. It's extremely cute. I now know the episodes for Season 3! Please leave a message on my Talk Page. Well...... I never actually heard of that, Daisy. It is a bit weird, but it's possible. I think Craig have made Brick & Blossom, Boomer & Bubbles, Butch & Buttercup couples because fans of the show want them to be together. Plus, The Powerpunk Girls are said to be in the series this time. I think this is going to be one awesome series, huh? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. ☆Awesomer Than Awesome!☆ I heard it'll be out too 2010 or 2011! It'll be awesome, Daisy. The Powerpuff Girls will be 7 along with The Rowdyruff Boys. The Powerpuff Girls will have longer hair, different outfits, and a bit taller. The Rowdyruff Boys wear the same outfit (but different), but say to be slightly taller than The Powerpuff Girls. This is going to be extremely awesome. I'm mostly excited about The Powerpunk Girls they're soo cute and stylish, despite being villains. Please leave a message on My Talk Page.☆ Some User Some user told me. I can't remember the username or the wiki. He or she gave me the list of episode of each season. Even the new series name. I don't know why. But I am excited. Please leave a message on My Talk Page.◎ ◇Azaming!◇ Totally! It's awesome. Could it be somebody who works for the series? What do you think? Please leave a message on My Talk Page, Daisy!♪ ◎Yup◎ Yup, it's something about The Powerpuff Girls watching a japeήese TV series exactly like The Powerpuff Girl Z. They then dress up like their Z version. It's so cute, I got the pictures for it. Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Do you want to Help? Do you want to help out with this wiki? It's a nice lovely wiki, don't you find. So do you want to edit here? Please. Please leave a message on My Talk Page.♪ Awesome! That is really great! Azaming! If there's anything you need leave a message on My Talk Page. Let's Get Started! All right, Daisy, let's get started should'll we? So what episodes or characters do you want to edit first? Which episodes and characters do you want to start with? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Great! ☆Awesome idea! Let's ceate that page! Please leave message on My Talk Page☆ Favorite Episodes of The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time? What is your favorite episode of the second series so far? Which episode of Season 1, and far in Season 2. I think you might like Super Z, a Season 3 episode. Also what is your favorite romantic episode between the PPGs and the RRBs? Please a message on My Talk Page.♪ Want To create a blog? I Knew It. You like The PGGs Z, tee hee! Do you want to create a blog here? I saw you make very awesome blogs on your wiki called Random-ness Wiki. So do you? Please a message on My Talk Page. Loving your Blog!!! I really love your blog! It's really adorable, I like the voice, and the courage. If this was a test I bet your teachers will give you an A+. Please leave a message on My Talk Page. ♪......♪ Awwwwww, you're welcome!!!☆ Somebody being rude to You? At The Powerpuff Girls Wiki, I saw somebody the username named Bonker333 was bothering you. Why were you guys arguing? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Oh Why is he doing that? Does he have anything against you? Please write back on My Talk Page. So What Do You Think of The Strongershine Girls? Since this problem's hurtful to you, let's not bring up this, causes I feel if we talk about Bonker333 and you's arguement it will upset you, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, okay? So what do you think of The Strongershine Girls? Bunny: The "curious" Blissy: The "sweet" one Bessie: The "tomboyish" one Which one of them do you like? Their signature colors are: Bunny- purple Blissy- white Bessie- bright blue They are the heroes of Landville. Like The Powerpuff Girls & Rowdyruff Boys, they try to save the world from monsters and villains. They return in a Season 4 episode. Please leave a Message on My Talk Page. So.... Which couple relationship do you like between the PPGs and RRBs: Brick + Blossom: on and off relationship Boomer + Bubbles: open relationship Butch + Buttercup: shy relationship Please Write Back on My Talk Page. Don't worry... Don't worry, The Powerpunk Girls won't end up with them, The Powerpunk Girls will fall in love with a boy group that is the Rowdyruff Boys' counterparts/opposite. It is the Rowdyrunk Boys who appear in Season 3, I accidiantly put a f for unk. Both group's are fall in love with each other in Season 4 where they first met and quickly grow crushes on their male counterparts. The episode will called A Punky Couple. That's what it says on the paper the guy gave me and the episode's plot. I'm about to created that page. You could read it when I'm done. Please write back on My Talk Page. Can You...... Can you get some of your friends on your wiki, to help with mine for a bit. If we all work together together this wiki can be good. So can you please Daisy, get some of your bubbies to help with this wiki? And also, explore it. There's always something new here on this wiki. Please write back on My Talk Page. So Daisy....... Hows it going? Can you help with the episode page, Animals!, it has a few errors, please. Please write back on My Talk Page. Check Out My New Blog! Hi Daisy, it's grateful to see you! Please check out my new blog(s)! Favorite Episodes? Daisy can I ask you a question? What favorite episode of Season 1 and 2 so far? Please write back on My Talk Page. Favorite Episodes? Daisy can I ask you a question? What favorite episode of Season 1 and 2 so far? Please write back on My Talk Page. My Favorite Episodes My favorite episodes in Season 1 is A Rowdy Return, Love Comes From The Heart, Deja View, Competitive Rivals, Battle in The Mall, Stars are Truely Pretty and also the episode in Season 1 you like, "tee hee". Oh and my favorite Season 2 episodes are Powerpox, Raging Bubbles, The Good, The Awesome, The Buttercup, Bring It On!, Trouble 101, My Special Pageant Puff, Nightmare World, Ice Princess, the second flim, and the season finale, Special Memories. Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Meet Someone! Hey Daisy56, I wanted you to introduce yourself, to someone sweet. Her username is Seddie Lover, she is a friend of mine, and is new here (well, not that new), and she'll be editing here alongside us. So I think you two will become great friends. She is said to be on this wiki right now. Please write back on My Talk Page. Hello! Yello! Hello! Yello! I'm Daisy, but my real name's Suzy, but I prefer Daisy much better. I guess we have the same name, as each other then, but you can call me, Suzy so we don't get confused. It's so great to be here! I am best friends with Bunnyboo50, and I been here before. I also hope to become great friends with you since your a nice girl. If you want to find more about go on my User Page, and you'll know about me and my interest! I talk to you again later, and get to know each other better. Hey! Hello! Yello! It's meee, hee, hee! So Daisy, did you read my user page! Did you know I have a twin sister? She also has a username too similar to mine! Her's is Creddie Lover! She is a goth girl! I hope you talk to me later, hee, hee. hi there! BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) well excuuuse me. BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I JUST SAID SORRY ON YOUR POST! I ALREADY KNEW YOU WERE TURNING 13 IN A COUPLE OF DAYS! THERE WAS NO NEED TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU WERE TURNING THIRTEEN AGAIN! oh and sorry for that last post and for the yelling. BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) well there was no need to mention the fact that you were turning 13 again. BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ok and daisy your talkpage link changed to spanish sorry forgot to sign BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) i cant understand spanish can u plz change it back? BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) yayz! BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) eee hee hee yayz thanx BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 01:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :) BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 01:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) love love love la la love la la love makes the world go round BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 01:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) no it never airs in usa BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever Keep It Up! Keep up the good work, Daisy56! Love your blog! nice job on the bunny pic. i really like this vesion of her better than the other version. BubblesxBoomer4ever 14:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 14:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) helloz BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) i cant see the comments on my blog help plz BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Be Brave! I heard a kid named Bonker333, was messing with you, so cheer you up! Don't care about what he or she says, just think that their not there! Be brave, never give up, stand up, and be confident and cheerful. And whoever teases you is afraid and really doesn't want to hurt you. And they are hurting get your friends to help you. Deep inside you, your a nice, creative girl! That's all what I'm trying to say. Please leave a message on My Talk Page. ☆ You're welcome!☆ hes been blocked so u r fineBubblesxBoomer4ever 16:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 16:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) no prob :) BubblesxBoomer4ever 16:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 16:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) i saw your pic on ur page nice job and ur definitely da randomz chick! :) BubblesxBoomer4ever 16:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 16:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :) thxBubblesxBoomer4ever 17:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC)bubblygirlBubblesxBoomer4ever 17:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) heyz BubblesxBoomer4ever 17:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC)bubbleboomerfangirlBubblesxBoomer4ever 17:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Season 3!☆ So how's Season 3 going? Please write back on My Talk Page. □ Awesome!!!! Nice to save you again, Daisy56! Are you enjoying yourself? Nice to see you again, hee hee! Please check out my new blog! i have a question why do u say yeah and cool with a z at the end BubblesxBoomer4ever 13:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 13:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ok coolz lolz BubblesxBoomer4ever 03:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever What is your favorite PPGs: Action Time Movie? What is your favorite movie of the second series? Mine is The Over Dimension. What's yours. Tell me! Please write back on My Talk Page. You read about it on here? I can't wait too! I about to put The Rockette Girls pictures on the article page. Trust me, they look really cute. Plus, the Chemical Z, sounds like the Chemical Z I read about on The Powerpuff Girls Wiki, with The Powerpuff Girls Z. wat lvl are u in fusion fall BubblesxBoomer4ever 02:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC)FusionFallkrazy! lolBubblesxBoomer4ever 02:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) me im lvl 17BubblesxBoomer4ever 02:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 02:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC)